The present invention relates to curtain controls, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a windshield curtain control secured inside a motor vehicle to automatically let off or take up a windshield curtain.
Various shielding devices are known and used in preventing the light of the sun from coming into a motor vehicle. For examples: In U.S. Pat. No. 1,755,734 to E. E. Hall, there is disclosed a motor vehicle rear curtain operator which uses spring means to control a curtain; In U.S. Pat. No. 1,758,220 to J. F. Currivan, there is disclosed a window curtain control which uses a gear drive to move a rope so as to draw up or let off a curtain; In U.S. Pat. No. 1,762,480 to G. Marenti, there is disclosed an antiglare attachment which uses a drive means to drive a roller and lifting cables so as to control a shield; In U.S. Pat. No. 1,822,631 to W. J. Huebner, there is disclosed a shade controlling apparatus to control a shade in hanging over the roof and rear part of a motor vehicle; In U.S. Pat. No. 1,931,438 to H. B. Hitz, there is disclosed an antiglare device which uses gears and screws to move a shield into operation; In U.S. Pat. No. 2,444,528 to M. Parrish, Jr, there is disclosed a visor which is movably mounted on a frame and moved to slide on two side rails thereof; In U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,749 to Romano G. Canal, Magliaso, there is disclosed a roof lining element for vehicle cabins which comprises a frame having means for receiving and guiding visors movable between an inoperative retracted position and an operative extracted position; In U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,843 to Johann Tomforde, there is disclosed an anti-glare device for motor vehicles which includes a sun visor arranged on the under-side of the front hollow transverse roof beam and moved by a drive means from a basic position into an extended position; In U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,775 to Odo Klose, Wuppertal, there is disclosed an axially displaceable window shade for windshield or the like which includes a winding shaft and a shade strip, which winding shaft is axially displaced when the strip is pulled past a window or wound back onto the shaft; In German Patent No. 874,658 there is disclosed a sun visor which includes a first frame sliding inside a second frame; In German Patent No. 24 45 408, there is disclosed an anti-dazzle vehicle driven screen which includes a protective panel adjustably held in pocket of inflexible inner roof element; In Japanese Patent No. 67621 to Yurio Kashiwara, there is disclosed a window shade for car which includes a reflecting panel that can be pulled out from a housing container to prevent the sun beam from coming into a cabin, or pushed back into the housing container; In Japanese Patent No. 186425 to Norishiho Kitsumoto, there is disclosed an automatic sun visor for automobile which includes a bellows type sun visor arranged at the upper section of the front window of a car and reciprocated by means of the operation of a motor controlled by a photoreceptor sensor. The aforesaid devices are different in structure and operation, but are commonly used in preventing the light of the sun or an illuminator from coming into a motor vehicle. The present invention has been accomplished for the same purpose.